


From This Day Until The End Of My Days

by WhoWasIYesterday



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne of Tarth Deserves Better, Brienne remembers her time with Jaime, F/M, POV Brienne of Tarth, and it was lovely, minor POV Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoWasIYesterday/pseuds/WhoWasIYesterday
Summary: Brienne remembers the time before she met Jaime... but even better she remembers the time she got to spent with Jaime, and those memories she will always hold close to her heart.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	From This Day Until The End Of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scenes between Jaime and Brienne, so I wanted to write a fic to appreciate those scenes and their story. Also writing this was therapy so I don't freaking cry every time I see them... just kidding, I'm still going to cry because I love them so much.

_“Kneel, Lady Brienne...” She kneeled in front of him, touched by his act. “In the name of the warrior...” he touched her shoulders lightly with his sword... He did it for her. He never said it and perhaps never would admit it but his eyes shouted the truth. She knew that he had changed… he was not the same man he was when she first saw him… sitting in chains, covered on his own shit, insulting Lady Stark. He had changed because of Brienne and she too would never be the same. She had never known true love, she had always been the ugliest girl alive, but now someone cared about her feelings, someone loved her. She loved him too, more than anything, more than she could ever love anyone._

_“Arise Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms,” he gazed her eyes as he said the last words. If this would be his last night in this world, he would know that he did at least one thing right. He made her dreams come true. When she stood up, tears of happiness welled in her eyes, and she gazed straight into his, and saw that he too, was happy and this was his way to thank her of all the things she had done for him, she saved his life and his honor._

_The battle begun too early and the fear of loosing him grew stronger every second. What if he died before she got to tell him… tell him how much she really cared for him, how much she loved him. He shared the same fear. He wondered if he had made a mistake for not telling her, for not holding her, for not kissing her. During the battle they both made sure that the other was safe. If one of them was struggling, the other slayed the nearest beasts surrounding them... they would not lose their lives now..._

_As fast the battle begun, it was over. She was relieved that the one who mattered the most to her, made it through, but at the same time the amount of the lives lost made her heart ache. But after the war and sorrow, comes the celebration. Tyrion insisted they’d play a dinking game. She wasn’t exactly into it, but after some pleading, she agreed. First it was fun, she got to sit in front of Jaime, and the small gazes between them during every laugh were magical. She had not laughed for a long time. She was happier than she had ever been, and for all of them, there was only this moment; their past lives forgotten and for once the future didn’t seem so frightening._

_Then Tyrion said to her a sentence that wasn’t meant to be an insult, only part of the game, but still it made her feel uncomfortable: “you are a virgin”. The long looks from both of the brothers and from Podrick made her more uneasy. That was it, she completely lost it. It was a fact, of course it was and they all knew it. She had always been alone, nobody wanted her… people just shouted “Brienne the beauty” to his face and definitely behind her back. If she had been drunk, she probably would have been able to laugh it all off with the others and continue her life, but she wasn’t… damn her, she wasn’t drunk at all. She had finally found a man who didn’t mock her, who didn’t snicker at her and she wanted that man more than anything, she wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone. She wanted to know how it felt to be wanted._

_She decided, she would not sit there, listening them and their drunk talk. The laugh had faded from her face in the time she stood up and left the table. He watched her as she walked away towards her chamber._

_Did he say something wrong... had he offended her. The fear crept inside of him. Suddenly he felt cold and terrible, he realized that maybe he had ruined everything. Tyrion poked him with his elbow, and Jaime immediately knew what he meant. He looked at Tyrion and stood up, grabbed some wine and two cups and headed towards her chamber. He knew she wanted him, and the feeling was mutual, but he knew it was not just lust that was between them, it was love and admiration beyond measure. He also knew that all of it was real, he knew she wasn’t drunk, so the feelings were not caused by drink._

_She had been waiting for him and opened the door almost immediately when he knocked. It was not her intention to let him in, but he stepped inside without hesitation, so fast that she didn’t have a chance to refuse, or perhaps she didn’t want to. “You didn’t drink”, he said… of course he had noticed. She could see the wild light of the fireplace dancing on his face. She remembered his golden hair, which had now turned grey, like the beard he had grown. He vas very handsome._

_She drank, because he said it was necessary, but she only took few sips. She wanted to remember the moments to come, because this would be something truly special to her._

_She removed his shirt, carefully, trying to figure out if he really wanted this as much as she did. After that, she helped him to remove her shirt, like she had helped him to slice the meat when they were Lord Bolton’s guests. Yet this time, it was different. There was no pity in it, no shame. Just two people helping each other out, because they cared. There was love in their eyes and in the way they touched, and they had carved the touch for a long time._

_The night passed and in the morning she woke up beside him. It was the best morning of her life, because she got to see his smile. Not forced or mocking smile, but a smile which told her that he had meant everything he had said last night. It all got confirmed when he said that he would not go back to King’s Landing. 'He would stay in Winterfell with me', she thought before she drifted to sleep._

_One night she noticed that something was wrong. She could see that something had changed in his eyes. She woke up in the middle of the night when the door clicked shut. The place next to her was empty, sheets cold and his sword gone. She found him from the front yard, saddling his horse. He couldn’t look at here even though he heard her coming. He was leaving. She pegged him to stay, and he just told her all the horrible things he’d done, and what he would do if need be, but she already knew all of that. She knew the man he had been, and she loved him still. She knew that he had changed and even if he hadn’t it wouldn’t matter to her, she would love him the way he was._

_“Stay with me, please”, she said and cupped his cheeks. She wanted to look him in the eyes one last time, because she knew that the pleading would not change his mind. He had to make his departing easier. He knew that if he broke her heart it would be easier for him to leave, it would be easier for both of them. “I don’t love you anymore”, he said to her but he lied and they both knew that. She broke down sobbing, because she knew that his leaving would be his destruction. And that was the last time she saw him._

Brienne opened her eyes and read the letter one more time. It was signed by Tyrion himself: “I hate that I have to write you these terrible news. I found my brother today, dead. I’m truly sorry, Lady Brienne. I know how much he meant to you. And I want you to know that you meant a lot to him, and he always talked about you the kindest way.” Tyrion had seen how much Jaime meant to her and he know how much she meant to Jaime. He had heard that from Jaime many times, he told how he felt different with Brienne and he always told the story how Brienne had changed his life. Tyrion had also seen the love in his brothers actions; first the way he looked at her and then the moment he knighted her. Simple actions, but still full of love and something truly special.

The first minutes had been the hardest. She had read the letter over and over again, finally realizing that it was true. Jaime was dead and he was not coming back to her. The sorrow had hit her like the stormy ocean’s waves hits the rocks, crashing hard and burying her under the darkness. It had been long time since she had felt that much pain, she had loved Jaime very much, and this time she thought it would last, but she should have known that it was her destiny to lose all her loved ones.

She wept but not too long... She was ser Brienne of Tarth now, because he knighted her and now she needed to honor him by protecting Sansa the best way she could. They both had made a promise to Catelyn Stark to keep her children safe. Brienne had made sure that Jaime honored that promise best he could, and now was her turn to continue. Even though she tried to quickly wipe her tears from his face, she would never forget him. Others might remember him as the Kingslayer, but she will always remember him as the man of honor, who kept his oaths till the end.


End file.
